Threads
by Diporae
Summary: 2k12 'verse. After interrupting a ritual Raphael finds himself changing. The typically brooding turtle now finds utter bliss literally at his fingertips. Bound to both his duty and his brothers, our hero will find himself faced with impossible choices and the enigma of insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here is the first chapter of a new arc I've been working on. Don't worry Raphril fans I am still steadily working on "Love or Blood." This is just a more chill fic that I've been writing mostly just for fun (well I write the other stuff for fun too, but they have way more effort put into them). This is rated T mostly for later chapters when things start to get a little dark. Also I know the pacing is a bit rushed in the first couple of chapters, but that's just cause I was excited to get to the meat and didn't feel like going super hardcore on establishing setting. Anyways, please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**Also as always I do not own anything, but I am still eternally grateful for the existence of TMNT.**

Threads

I.

"I still don't get why we're here." Raphael grumbled as he followed his brothers and April through the museum halls.

Donatello turned around, "Because Raphael I – We want to help April with her research project!"

Even though Raphael could not see it, he knew under that thick purple scarf and black hoodie his brother was blushing at his verbal slip. "And that requires all of us because…?"

Leonardo stopped beside a display of medieval armor and shot Raphael an irritated look, "It wouldn't kill you to try and learn something once in a while."

Michelangelo came to Raphael's defense, "Yeah but why does it have to be so darn itchy! Man I hate clothes!"

Raphael jumped at the opportunity, "How about Mikey and I just go grab a slice and –"

He was cut off by Michelangelo's squeal of delight, "Oh My God! Is that a whole exhibit devoted to comic books?!"

April barely had the words out before Michelangelo tore to the display, "Yeah it's a display devoted to the evolution of modern popular culture."

With Michelangelo's departure, Raphael had lost his last opportunity of escape. He admitted defeat, but inwardly continued to gripe as their party continued through the exhibits. After about an hour Raphael despite himself was appreciating some of the displays. They were now in the Ancient South American section of the museum and he was reading a plaque on Cortez's invasion when suddenly they were plunged into darkness.

Instantly, the ninjas were battle-ready using their ears to guide them across the gallery to where a clear disturbance was heard. There was enough light from the overheard windows for Raphael and the others to see half a dozen individuals crowded around what appeared to be a giant stone table. When Raphael saw four of the larger individuals pick up the artifact he sniped, "Hey look guys, I think they want a souvenir."

He took a menacing step forward spinning his sai, "Good thing I'm feeling generous."

Before he even heard Leonardo's usual protests, Raphael began his dash to the nearest thug. He was met by a metal canister hitting his plastron. It immediately hissed releasing a gas that burned Raphael's eyes. Through his tears he now realized they all had gas masks. He started to cough and was only irritated further by the sound of Donatello's voice, "Leo! That's tear gas we need to get to clean air!"

Raphael now found himself wheezing and felt a pair of his brother's hands pulling him out of the cloud. He continued to allow himself to be guided by their grip and was all too relieved when he found himself breathing in the cool night air. Shortly thereafter his vision cleared although his eyes still felt raw. He saw his youngest brother's blue eyes first, "You ok Raph?"

Raphael straightened himself, "Yeah. I just got a few breaths of the stuff."

Leonardo rolled his eyes at Raphael, but refrained from one of his comments, "Good. Let's hit the rooftops and see if we can catch up to them. April can you stick around and find out more about what they stole?"

She nodded, "I'm on it Leo," and dashed back inside the museum. The brothers quickly ascended to the skyline and searched for signs of movement. After a moment Donatello called, "Guys over there!"

The brothers crowded to where their brother was pointing and saw a few figures still wearing their masks pile into a truck. It only took one guess for Raphael to conclude the artifact was stored in the trailer that was hitched to the truck. When the thieves pulled out onto the streets, they were unaware of the four green shadows pursuing them from up above.

They managed to keep track of the truck until it pulled into one of the warehouses by the docks. The turtles hid in the darkness and watched the men unload the trailer and enter the warehouse. Leonardo spoke first, "Ok guys let's get a closer look inside before we make our move. I want to see what we're up against."

The turtles nodded in consent and made their way to the warehouse roof. Michelangelo quipped as they moved, "Why is it that the bad guys always choose giant warehouses by the docks? Like seriously you'd think the cops would have noticed the trend by now?"

Leonardo hissed, "Shhh Mikey!"

Michelangelo lowered his voice, but continued, "I'm just saying bro that the cops should maybe pay more attention to these things."

Raphael replied in a whispered snap, "Well if you're so concerned why don't you write them a freaking letter?"

Leonardo glared at them, "Guys. Be. Quiet!"

Michelangelo stuck his tongue out at Raphael and continued his ascent of the warehouse unperturbed by the daggers his brother was shooting at his youngest brother's shell. Finally, the turtles positioned themselves around a window and looked down.

Below was a large and predominately empty space. All activity appeared to be centered on one individual dressed in a red robe. He was directing his cronies and smiled when they placed the table in the middle of an intricate mural on the floor. Raphael examined it and thought it looked very similar to some of the Aztec stuff he'd been looking at earlier. Obviously whoever painted this had taken great pains to provide the intricate detail in the design. Once the table was in place, Raphael saw the man pull out a brush and began painting a matching design on the stone. Leonardo broke into his thoughts, "Ok Donnie what's he doing?"

Michelangelo interrupted Donatello, "Looks like some creepy cult ritual to me dudes."

Donatello sighed, "I actually agree with Mikey Leo. It does look like he's preparing for some kind of ceremony and that's his altar. For what? I don't know."

Raphael responded, "The designs are Aztec."

Donatello nodded, "Yeah you're right Raph. They're like the ones in the museum."

Leonardo continued, "So we can probably assume they are not with The Foot or Dragons."

Raphael cracked his knuckles, "Independent agents. Doesn't matter they're still going to get their butts kicked!"

Leonardo groaned as Raphael pummeled through the glass and landed on the warehouse floor, "Raph! Ok let's make this quick!"

Raphael's brothers joined him on the floor. The man in the robe looked up from where he had finished the drawing. "Stop them! Now that the images are set the rites must be completed!"

The man then began to chant in a foreign tongue, but Raphael ignored him as he punched one of his attackers in the gut. The brothers were outnumbered, but without their masks and tear gas the humans were far less of a threat. Raphael knew it was only a matter of time before the turtles claimed their victory.

Each turtle now only had one opponent left and as Raphael circled the behemoth in front of him he noticed how stagnant the air in the warehouse had become. He looked beyond his attacker's shoulder and saw the hooded man raise a knife in the air. It was in that brief moment of shock and distraction that the hulk of a man before him blocked the turtle's sai, grabbed his arm, and sent him flying over his back. The force sent Raphael flying onto the altar just in time for the hooded man to plunge the knife into Raphael's shoulder. Apparently this wasn't the man's intended target because he screamed in fury at the turtle whose shoulder got in the man's hand, "NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Raphael sat up as his blood poured onto the diagrams beneath him and was preparing to punch the lunatic before him when something blocked his fist. It was like he had hit a wall. Raphael stood up and tried to feel a way out but he was surrounded by an invisible barrier. This barrier was apparently expanding since he saw the now sobbing man get pushed out of the mural. As soon as the man's body left the design, Raphael saw his blood on the alter glow. He looked at in curiosity to see a train of light travel up the red liquid before diving into his wound.

It felt as if every cell in his body was suddenly in absolute euphoria. Raphael had never felt as good as he did right then. It was better than the first time he tried pizza. Better than beating one of his brothers in a sparring match. Better than anything he had experienced. Then, right when he thought he had died and gone to heaven it was over. Raphael did not remember when he closed his eyes but he saw his brothers now in front of him looked quite amused. Leonardo spoke first, "Uh what's with the dopey grin Raph?"

Michelangelo had obviously been holding it in when he finally cracked, "Dude that was amazing! You were just standing there smiling and holding out your arms and you were humming!"

Raphael, suddenly embarrassed, jumped from the altar and looked around to see all the goons down for the count, "Uh how long was I like that?"

Donatello was giggling too, "Oh a good five minutes I'd say."

Leonardo also jabbed, "Did you just get tired of the battle and go to your happy place?"

Michelangelo roared, "Is it filled with unicorns and kitties?"

Raphael noticed the sobbing lump of flesh a few feet away and attempted escape from his brothers' ribbing. He strode away and snarled, "Shut up." He then lightly kicked the man, "What's his story anyway?"

The man had pulled down his hood to reveal a shaved head and blood-shot brown eyes. He glared at Raphael, "How dare you! After years of searching you waltz in and steal my prize! It was my birth right! My destiny!"

Raphael raised an eye ridge, "Uhhh riiiight…" he turned to his brothers, "You guys call the cops yet?"

Donatello nodded, "I took care of it when you were in your special place!"

His two younger brothers choked in laughter, but Leonardo was looking at the man with a thoughtful expression, "What do you mean he stole it? What did Raphael take exactly?"

Apparently the man was too far gone though and was now lost in mutterings, "To a turtle…. Why? A life time… A life time… All gone…"

Raphael grabbed Leonardo by the shoulder, "Don't worry Leo I'm totally fine! Don't let the whack job get to ya!"

Leonardo didn't seem convinced, "But…"

Sirens broke through the night. Raphael ran after Michelangelo and Donatello, "Relax Leo everything's fine!"

Leonardo finally raced after his brother. Raphael grinned at his older brother in assurance, but Leonardo did not return his smile.

They returned to the lair to find their Sensi watching the evening news, "_And although the police have yet to release the identities or motives of the thieves they are assuring the public that they have been apprehended and the artifact has been reclaimed. More information will be released as the investigation continues. In other local news…"_

Michelangelo whooped, "Hear that guys? We just solved our first big art heist!"

Donatello corrected, "Well technically we didn't solve anything Mikey. We saw who took the artifact and it wasn't art it was an altar."

Master Splinter turned to address the turtles, "My sons, it sounds as though you had an eventful evening?"

Michelangelo was not deterred by Donatello's remarks, "Shell yeah Sensi! Ok so we were at the museum right? Then the lights turned off and we were all ready for action but then they sprayed this gas at us and thought they got away but we totally followed them and found their fortress of evil!"

Donatello groaned, "It was a warehouse Michelangelo."

The orange-clad turtle shrugged, "Anyway their leader guy was totally looney, but Raph still kicked his butt and then get this – Raph like went to his happy place Sensi! He had the dopiest grin on his face!"

Master Splinter shook his head, "Leonardo can you please elaborate on Michelangelo's tale – without the commentary?"

Leonardo obeyed, "Well we did encounter them at the museum and they did get out with the altar Sensi since they filled the place with tear gas. We also did manage to follow them to the warehouse and during the battle Raph did get flipped onto the altar that this cloaked guy was doing… something on. I didn't see the details though because I was busy with Raph's attacker after he downed Raph. The next thing I knew, the cloaked man was outside of this mural and I figured Raph had taken him out. But Mikey's right he did look kind of strange…"

Raphael interjected, "I didn't touch him Leo! The guy stabbed me and then somehow got pushed out of the way!"

Leonardo looked confused and concerned, "You got stabbed!? Where?"

Raphael rolled his eyes, "It's no big deal Leo it was just in my… shoulder…" Raphael looked at where the knife wound should have been but there was no sign of injury, "Wait I could have sworn he stabbed me…"

Michelangelo laughed, "Dude maybe you hit your head when you landed and that's why you were all cheery?"

Raphael still looked confused, "But I didn't hit it…"

Leonardo gave Raphael a piercing look, "Or maybe that guy did something to you!"

Raphael snapped, "I told you I'm fine Leo!"

Master Splinter pounded his staff on the ground, "Enough! Raphael, please explain what Leonardo is suggesting."

Raphael felt uncomfortable as everyone turned their attention to him, "Well I got flipped on the altar during the fight and apparently got in the way of the guy. It was weird. It looked like he was going to stab his hand, but got my shoulder instead… He kind of freaked out going on about his birthright and how I ruined it. I tried to get off the altar to… uh… knock some sense into him and I was trapped."

Splinter responded, "Trapped?"

Raphael nodded, "Like a barrier… I didn't think much about it though because suddenly I uh… I uh went to my "happy place…""

Michelangelo laughed, "See even you can't deny you were happy Raph!"

Raphael glowered at his brother, "Shut it Mikey!"

But Splinter was not finished, "What did you experience in this place?"

Raphael looked at the floor embarrassed, "I felt good."

"What do you mean?"

The interrogated turtle sighed, "Just that: I felt really really good but I'm fine Sensi! Seriously!"

Splinter frowned obviously contemplating the information that had been presented to him.

Donatello piped up, "Ah may I interject Sensi," Splinter nodded, "When we were in the museum Raphael did inhale quite a bit of the tear gas. Usually the gas just irritates mucous membranes, and the symptoms usually alleviate shortly after exposure ceases. However, that is in humans; the effects could be different in mutant turtles. Perhaps Raph experienced a residual hallucinogenic effect in the warehouse?"

Leonardo responded, "But then why did it not affect him until we were at the warehouse? It must have been a good half hour since Raph inhaled the stuff."

Donatello calmly replied, "It just so happens that it usually takes half an hour before the gas' characteristic effects begin to wear off. Raphael's experience may have been residual symptoms resulting from the final stages of his body detoxing the chemical."

Raphael gaped at his brother, "Wait a second are you saying I was high?"

Donatello grinned, "Pretty much."

Michelangelo could not stifle his delight, "Dude that's awesome! What was it like? Like I know it was good but like how good? Like getting a new comic good? Oh or beating your high score good? Dude was it better than pizza?"

Splinter snapped, "Enough Michelangelo! Donatello your explanation is sound, but would you mind examining your brother to confirm?"

Donatello nodded and Raphael moaned, "But Sensi…"

Master Splinter silenced his son with a look, "Raphael, you will let Donatello examine you. In the meantime, I wish to meditate on the information you have all given me tonight."

Their Sensi departed to his room and Michelangelo proceeded to gaze curiously at his sai-wielding brother Raphael rolled his eyes, "Yes Mikey, it was better than pizza."

Raphael then followed Donatello to his lab with Leonardo at his heels. Michelangelo meanwhile shook his head wearing in expression that clearly showed his offense at Raphael's blasphemy and then proceeded off to the kitchen. In the lab Raphael could not help feeling irritated that not only did he have to put up with Donatello giving him a physical, but he had to do it under Leonardo's watchful eyes. "Ever heard of privacy Leo?"

Leonardo continued to frown, "Hey if Don decides to stick a tube up your tail I'm gone, but otherwise you can deal Raph."

Raphael glared at Donatello next, "Hey don't look at me I'm just following orders and no I'm not going to be sticking any tubes up anything!"

A tense forty-five minutes later, Donatello finally finished his examination and sent Raphael out with a clean bill of health. The turtles left the lab, all too ready to get some sleep. Leonardo saw Donatello move towards their Sensi's quarters, "Where are you going Donnie?"

Donatello waved Leonardo off, "I'm just going to let Splinter know that Raph is fine. That way we all can sleep easy."

Raphael rolled his eyes at this exchange before disappearing into his room. However, before Raphael sunk into his bed he could not help but examine himself in the mirror. He rubbed his hand over where he knew the man had stabbed him. There was no scar and no pain. He shook his head and turned away inwardly chastising himself, "_What am I doing? Don went over every inch of me and found nothing. Me looking in the mirror isn't going to change that… I know he said it was a hallucination… but it felt so real…"_

Raphael stared up at his ceiling from his bed. Slowly he fell asleep dreaming of the taste of bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N And my plot bunny continues... Also I still do not own TMNT but I will always be eternally grateful for their existence!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Also:**

**mikeysgirl228: Yeah that was just part of the joke from the last chapter. Mostly done to make Raph uncomfortable. Thus why he wants to drop the subject and move on. Still it was mostly just a chance for his bros to tease him, and the actual fic will have no such content.**

Raphael woke up feeling incredibly well rested. He could not remember his dreams, but he knew they had been good. He proceeded to the kitchen where his brothers were already gathered. They all looked rather tired. Michelangelo's head kept sinking down in sleep before springing back up just before immersing his face in his cereal. Meanwhile, both Leonardo and Donatello were nursing their cups of coffee. Leonardo liked his milky whereas Donatello preferred his spiked with sugar. Raphael entered the kitchen, "Hey guys."

Both Donatello and Leonardo looked at Raphael with disgust – Michelangelo was sinking towards his bowl again. Donatello griped, "Why are you so cheerful?"

Raphael shrugged as he poured his cereal, "Maybe you're just more pissy than normal?"

Leonardo took another swig from his coffee, "Raph you make us look like morning people."

Raphael pulled up beside Michelangelo and grabbed his orange mask tails saving him from a milky demise. The sleepy turtle snorted, "Huh? Whazzup?"

Donatello and Leonardo just continued to look at their usually miserable brother. Leonardo commented, "Since when do you stop Mikey from having his daily cereal bath?"

Michelangelo was now conscious enough to respond, "Yeah dude half the time you push me in!"

Raphael rolled his eyes and shrugged as he dove into his own cereal. Donatello prodded next, "And since when do you back away from a verbal jab?"

Raphael looked up, "Would you rather I throw Mike's bowl at you Don? Because if it'll make you feel better I can."

Donatello waved his hands in defense, "No I'm good."

Raphael returned to his breakfast, "Well then. Let me know if you change your mind."

The three brothers exchanged bewildered looks. For as long as any of them could remember Raphael had hated mornings and was all too willing to share his pain with his brothers. Still, they were not ones to look a gift horse in the mouth and finished their breakfast in peace. After all, this morning's practice would focus on sparring and they didn't want to spur their brother's anger. Raphael was strong enough without adding his rage into the equation.

Soon enough the turtles found themselves in the dojo kneeling in preparation to begin their lesson. Master Splinter entered the room and together his sons greeted him, "Good morning Sensi!"

The rat could not help but notice that the only pupil who possessed any excitement in their voice was Raphael. Not only was it odd for Raphael to appear so chipper, but his brothers usually had pulled themselves out of their morning funk by now. Still it wouldn't be the first time his sons were tired before beginning their lesson, and so Splinter continued on in his usual manner, "Good morning my sons..."

His students performed their warm-up exercises with no obvious difficulties, and shortly thereafter they moved into sparring. First he had them fight one-on-one alternating their opponent. This was followed by team fighting in which they fought in pairs. Once again the rat had his sons switch partners so that each would be tested with a different opponent and ally. Finally, the lesson was completed with a free-for-all. The last turtle standing would be the winner.

Splinter was used to Leonardo and Raphael usually being the final combatants, although Donatello or Michelangelo occasionally did defeat one of their elder brothers. However, Master Splinter was slightly surprised to watch his second-eldest defeat all three of his brothers in record time. Stranger still, the fallen brothers had entered this last round exhausted. Yes, Splinter expected them to tire throughout the lesson, but never to this degree. Yet, here was Raphael standing before him victorious, while his remaining sons were left groaning on the floor, "What's with you guys? You barely even put up a fight!"

Michelangelo griped, "Yeah well you try fighting when you're body feels like it gained a hundred pounds!"

Donatello sat up, "Well gee maybe it's because someone tries to survive on a diet free of vegetables."

Michelangelo countered, "Hmph if that's true, why did you and Leo get schooled too?"

Splinter pinched his nose in resignation. His head was beginning to pound and he was tired of their constant arguing, "Enough! Obviously you three have work to do. I expect you to identify the source of your poor performance and have a solution by tomorrow. Raphael, I congratulate you on your victory, but you will also evaluate and critique yourself."

He was met by a unified, "Hai Sensi."

The rat nodded, "Good, then you are dismissed."

His sons left the dojo and Splinter fled to his quarters to try and gain some respite from the saw in his skull. He hoped a warm cup of tea, a nap, and a good dose of painkillers would leave him in better spirits. Meanwhile, three of the four turtles dragged themselves into the living area. Donatello lay chest up on the couch, Leonardo collapsed over the back of the couch so he hung over the cushions shell up, and Michelangelo simply passed out on the floor. Raphael folded his arms and looked over his brothers, "Seriously, are you guys sick or something?"

Michelangelo and Donatello both responded with snores but Leonardo opened his weary eyes and addressed his younger brother, "Just give me five minutes and I'll be..." he yawned widely, "good to go…"

Then Leonardo joined his brothers in dreamland. Raphael just stared at them in surprise, "Okay then, I wanted to hang out solo anyway."

Raphael's comment was met by a female's voice, "Who is hanging solo?"

The only conscious turtle turned to April O'Neil, "Me I guess. The guys just passed out."

She raised an eyebrow and looked past the turtle to inspect his brothers, "Why? What happened to them?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but I think we're better off without them. They've been acting weird all day."

She looked up from a drooling Michelangelo, "What do you mean?"

"Besides the mid-day group nap? Well they have been pretty miserable."

April smirked, "Oh like you're one to talk."

"Well it is kind of my thing, but for the record I actually feel pretty good today."

She walked past him back towards the exit, "I don't know if that's something you want to brag about Raph. You want to go topside and leave the kiddies to their naptime?"

He nodded and followed her out of the lair, "Beats hanging out here."

They were silent for a few minutes until they neared the closest manhole. Raphael gestured April to go first and as she ascended she commented, "Are you unhappy?"

He was startled by this. Raphael wished he could see her face so that he would have some idea of what she was thinking. He emerged into the night air before responding, "Why you asking?"

She reached her hand out to help pull him up, "No reason."

He frowned slightly but still took her hand. Their fingers touching sent a rush of electricity through his body and by time he was eye level he knew if he could, he would be blushing. April released her hand and grasped her forehead wincing. She shook a little and he grabbed her before she could fall, "April! Are you ok?"

She crouched down and put her head between her knees. He kneeled beside her, but kept his space since she appeared to be breathily heavily, "April?"

She casually waved a hand at him, "Yeah just give me a minute – I thought I was about to faint."

He couldn't hide the concern in his voice, "Do you need me to take you to a doctor?"

She finally looked up at him, and although her face was pale she smiled, "Don't worry about it Raph I probably just didn't eat enough today. I do have a headache though. Would you be ok if I just went home?"

He was slightly disappointed that once again he would be companionless, but he fully agreed that April needed to go home. "Yeah of course! Uh… I can carry you if you want."

She shook her head, "No offense Raph, but I don't think heights will do me a whole lot of good right now. I'll just flag a cab."

He frowned, "You sure?"

She smiled in reassurance at his frown, "Yes I think it'll be better."

He crossed his arms. It made perfect sense, but he felt like it was a little unfair that the one opportunity he had to hang out with April alone would only last ten minutes. "You can meet me at my apartment. I mean if you want to."

He hoped the smile that spread on his face didn't give too much away, "Sure."

The two then awkwardly waited in silence for a cab. Raphael quickly disappeared into the shadows when one finally pulled alongside the curb. The ninja turtle then swiftly climbed to the rooftops and could not help but run a little faster to the red-head's apartment. He arrived just in time to see April disappear inside the building's entryway. She arrived to see the turtle waiting outside her window. In response to her wave he smoothly slid the window open, "Why Raphael long time no see!"

He rolled his eyes as he entered the room, "I think we need to cut down your Mikey time."

A plush elephant was hurled at him in response, "Hey I know you throw the odd cliché."

He leaned against the wall after tossing the pink projectile back at her, "In your dreams maybe."

They both endured awkward silence for a minute. Raphael tried to think of something witty or intelligent to say, but his mind kept drawing a blank. Finally, when he could not stand the silence any longer he decided to take his leave, "I should let you rest since you're sick and all…"

He could not help but notice April blushing slightly, "Yeah I guess so."

Raphael turned and started to pull himself through the window when she continued, "See you later?"

He gave her the best cocky grin he could, "Course."

And with that he disappeared into the night cursing himself for screwing up a perfect opportunity.

**A/N I admit it, I just couldn't resist sticking in a dash of Raphril. April actually has a very minor role in this story (in what I have planned currently). Hopefully you guys didn't mind that this wasn't written at the same level as my other stuff. Like I said earlier I'm mostly just indulging in the plot bunny since most of my focus lies with "Love or Blood."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own TMNT but I am forever grateful for their existence.**

III.

Despite the horrible awkwardness he had endured in April's bedroom, Raphael still left April's feeling more energized than ever. He actually felt lightened for once, which was strange considering he typically would have been darkly brooding after such an interaction.

He raced along the rooftops and embraced the bliss that pulsed through his veins. The turtle did not have a particular destination in mind. It was too early to go back to the lair. Besides, he had far too much energy to burn. So he let his feet and the skyline lead the way. The din of Times Square reached him before he did.

The turtles usually avoided this area. It was too bright and it was difficult to stay hidden, and Raphael didn't really feel the need to visit it anyway. He found it a little too chaotic for his tastes. Of course with a brother like Michelangelo, the occasional visit was inevitable. This was the first time he had been there alone. Raphael knew it was risky, but for some reason he felt drawn to it. He sunk behind one of the massive billboards and could taste the energy below him.

The Square seemed brighter than he remembered. It was plenty bright with the massive screens alone, but as he looked down he realized the people themselves were glowing. He felt his mouth open at the unbelievable sight. Thousands of humans each with a colourful cloud of light emanating off their skin. Every colour of the rainbow was there all forming their own distinctive mist. He caught sight of one of the NYPD horses and even it had a light. Every living thing before him had a one.

Upon this realization, Raphael immediately pulled his gaze to his hands to see if he had a colour. He did not, but that did not hinder his disbelief. Instead he saw thousands of tiny golden threads running in all directions. All of them connected in some way to his body. They glistened in the light and demanded his attention.

He had to touch one.

He slowly moved his right hand up and grasped one of the strings. Immediately, it lit up in blue light and he felt a shock of euphoria run into his body. It was the same feeling he got when he was with April. The same feeling he had felt when he hit his brothers earlier in combat. It was intoxicating and he wanted more.

He pulled another string, but this one sparked orange. He held onto this one until it started to dull. Then he touched one that became green. He quickly learned that each string was unique, and they all could send sparks of joy through him. Soon he was plucking the strings like a harp and each one sang to his very soul. He could practically see stars in his eyes and yet he still wanted more. Raphael did not know how much time had passed, but eventually he was pulled out of heaven by a familiar voice, "Raphael there you are! We've been looking for you all night! What are you doing here?"

It was then that Raphael realized he had known his brothers were coming well before he heard Leonardo's voice. Begrudgingly, Raphael pulled his attention away from the strings of the humans in Times Square to face his brothers and their own threads. As he turned away from the people below he immediately knew he felt different.

A wonderful different.

The warehouse incident from last night paled compared to this. He had never felt so good in his life. Leonardo's voice infiltrated his reverie again, "Raph are you listening to me?"

The red-clad turtle shook his head attempting to clear it enough to focus on his eldest brother. He noticed that their own lights seemed rather bright, "You guys are feeling better then?"

Leonardo gave him a confused look, "Uh yeah… Hey are you ok? You seem…"

Michelangelo jumped in, "Dude you've got that look on your face again! Oh man bro please tell me you're not addicted to that tear gas!"

Donatello sniped, "Mikey you can't just get addicted to tear gas!"

Raphael thought for a moment about telling his brothers what he was seeing, but something was holding him back. "_What if they think I'm crazy? They obviously aren't seeing the threads, and somehow I don't think they'll understand what I was doing. Hell I don't even know what I was doing!"_

Raphael needed to figure this all out before he told his brothers. With any luck he'd wake up in the morning and the night's events would all be a weird dream. Still, part of him was a little concerned about touching his brothers' threads, but in order to leave them alone he needed to somehow make them distinctive from the others. Raphael reached out and grabbed the three threads, but did not release them. Instead he found himself placing some of his own essence into the threads. They all turned blood red. "_There now I'll know not to touch them_."

"EARTH TO RAPH!"

He looked up to see Leonardo waving in his face, "Huh?"

Leonardo gestured towards Raphael, "What the heck are you doing? Like seriously did you eat some bad pizza?"

Donatello murmured to Michelangelo, "More likely he ate some bad 'shrooms on the pizza if you get my drift."

Michelangelo's snickers attracted Raphael's attention, "Geez guys I'm fine! I just wanted to be alone for a while."

Leonardo frowned, "Really? In Times Square?"

It was a valid point. All the turtles knew that Raphael did not particularly enjoy this very stimulating part of town. Michelangelo nodded, "Yeah dude, it's not exactly screaming "alone time.""

Raphael was quickly becoming irritated with his brothers, "Give it a rest would ya! It's not like I asked you to come looking for me!"

Leonardo snapped, "Well excuse us for worrying about you wandering off on your own!"

Raphael growled, "I said lay off Leo! Or are you just pissed that I handed your shell to you earlier?"

His older brother was fuming now, "No, I'm just saying that if you get into trouble while you're off playing lone ranger no one's going to be able to help you!"

"Oh like I need your help! If I recall correctly I creamed all three of you this morning!"

Raphael did not fail to notice his brother shift into a fighting stance, "That may be true, but I'd like to see you win now that we're rested. Don? Mike? You guys up for a rematch?"

Michelangelo eagerly responded, "I am so down! I've got a rep to protect!"

Donatello pulled out his bo, "If it will help end this stupid argument so we can go home then fine!"

Raphael knew that he was probably about to get his shell kicked, but Leonardo had him pissed off enough that he didn't care. If they wanted a fight, then they would get one. "Fine. Let's do this."

The turtles moved away from the edge of the building so that they were surrounded by billboards that effectively screened them from the humans below. As Raphael pulled out his sai and took in his surroundings, he realized this was actually a pretty good battle arena. Between their billboard barriers and the sound of the Square there was no way the humans below would detect them. Leonardo raised his katana, "Any last words before we wax your shell?"

Raphael kept his face straight, "I have nothing to say to you Fearless."

Instantly Raphael found himself surrounded by his brothers. He was still apparently on his roll from earlier, but his brothers had obviously recovered from whatever had been plaguing them. Raphael knew it was only a matter of time before he fell. Leonardo threw his swords towards Raphael's front and the red-clad turtle just blocked them, but he had left his back open for his younger siblings. Donatello swept Raphael's feet out from under him, but Raphael managed to use his momentum to catch himself with his hands. He was about to continue to his feet with a back flip when Michelangelo impaled him in the side with his nunchuks mid-flip. Raphael found himself on his plastron and managed to screech to a halt near the edge of the building. It was over, but then the downed turtle saw the golden threads connecting him to mass of colour below, "_I wonder…"_

Raphael hesitated, but was probed into action by Leonardo's gloat, "So guys you think he's had enough? Or should we whack him around a bit more?"

Raphael instantly reached out for a hunk of golden threads before him. Earlier he had tasted; now he drank. He pulled on the strings until they became dull grey strands. The effect was instantaneous and Raphael stood to face his brothers with new vigour. He felt the energy coursing through his veins and could feel the power in his muscles. Donatello was the first to notice their brother raise his sai in their direction, "Uh Leo I don't think he's done yet."

Michelangelo squeaked, "Dudes he's got his crazy eyes again."

Leonardo raised his blades, "Don't worry Mikey there's no way he'll be able to go another round after the beating he took a second ago."

Raphael could only smile at their stupidity. Michelangelo's face paled when Raphael looked in his youngest brother's direction, "Guys why's he smiling like that?"

Raphael took a step towards his brother, drunk on ecstasy. The orange clad turtle took a step back, "Hey chill Raph. You're kind of freaking me out dude. Uh Raph?"

Before Michelangelo could blink Raphael was behind his younger brother and pushing him to the ground to land flat on his plastron. As Donatello turned his head to look in their direction he was met with his bow being snapped in half and the pieces used to sweep him onto his back. Leonardo was his last victim. Raphael was impressed when his brother blocked his sai considering how he had moved half way across the building in less than a second. Still, his brother's arms and swords were no match against Raphael's current unimaginable strength. He looked at Leonardo in the eyes and flashed his brother a fresh smile. Raphael couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the fleeting glimpse of terror in his older brother's eyes. He then whispered menacingly, "What? You scared Fearless?"

Raphael felt his brother's muscles and joints protest against his strength, but their efforts were in vain. Leonardo found himself on his back, his hands pinned to the ground and a very strong brother on top of him. Then Raphael saw it. That thread filled with bliss. Its energy was the prize rewarding his victory. Raphael could practically smell it and he wanted it so badly. He examined it only a moment before releasing one of Leonardo's hands and grasping the thread. Raphael's eyes traced it to its origin: Leonardo's heart.

A jolt of panic whipped through Raphael. That thread was one of the threads he had purposely dyed red. Not only that, but the larger turtle had a very sick feeling that if he drained that thread the damage would be irreversible. Raphael pulled his hand away as though the delicate strand of light had burned him to feel Leonardo grab his wrist. Raphael's green eyes looked down in horror to be met by Leonardo's confused and nervous blue ones, "Raph…?"

Raphael flew off of Leonardo and with the same speed as earlier he found himself on the other side of the roof away from his older brother. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes for a moment to try and comprehend what he had almost done to Leonardo. He shook his head violently trying to resist the temptation to grab more of the tantalizing strands around him. Michelangelo's voice brought him back to the present, "Whoa… Bros what just happened?"

Donatello didn't respond. The purple-clad turtle was too busy lamenting the loss of yet another bo staff. Leonardo had gotten up and was currently penetrating Raphael with his icy eyes, "Raphael, what's going on?"

Raphael could only stutter, "Guys… I… I… It was an accident."

Donatello had risen, "Well be sure to tell Splinter that when I'm asking for another bo!"

Leonardo hissed at Donatello, "Donnie I think we have bigger problems to worry about then getting you another staff!" The blue-clad turtle turned his attention back to said turtle of concern, "What do you mean an accident?"

God there were so many threads. All of them chiming for his touch. Raphael was finding it more and more difficult to filter them out so that he could focus on Leonardo's voice, "I… I don't know… There's too many Leo… I can't focus…"

Michelangelo looked around in concern, "Dude there's no one here. What are you talking about?"

Raphael whispered, "Threads."

His elder brother stepped forward in concern, "I think we need to take you to Splinter."

The distressed reptile glanced at his brother, only to be quickly drawn to stare at a certain blood red thread. Raphael had been so focused on Leonardo he had not noticed Michelangelo coming up beside him. He nearly lost it when his youngest brother grabbed his trembling arm. He viciously pulled away to glare at this brother, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Michelangelo gave him a stricken look, "Raph you're kind of freaking me out. Please let's just go home."

The guilt from causing his little brother such obvious distress managed to partially pull Raphael back to the real world. He nodded, "Fine. Let's go then."

Raphael turned to the edge of the roof and felt his muscles tingling in anticipation. He didn't even think when he stepped off the roof.

His brother's shouts of panic fell on deaf ears. Raphael was in the Lair.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

It took a few seconds for Raphael to comprehend that he had somehow miraculously travelled all the way from Times Square to the Lair in less than a second. When he realized he had left his brothers behind, he immediately went to his room to recover his T-Phone. He quickly shot off a text to Leonardo telling him that he was now in the Lair, and then fell to his bed. Mercifully, the cries of the strings were dulled in their subterranean home. He could still hear them and see them, but at least he was no longer overwhelmed.

Raphael had no idea what was happening to him. He was terrified at what he had almost done to Leonardo. Yet guiltily, Raphael also had never felt so exhilarated and alive. He was burning with energy, his body felt insanely powerful, and he was filled with ecstasy every time he touched a thread. He chewed over the battle on the roof top and how he had practically destroyed his brothers – all within seconds – after indulging in his gluttony.

Then it hit him. Raphael could have killed Leonardo without even touching his thread. He could have killed them all and they would have been completely helpless. He couldn't decide what was more horrifying: the fact that he could have so easily done the unthinkable or the fact that he became giddy at the thought. It made him want to vomit.

He rose from his mattress to examine himself in the mirror. The turtle looked more or less the same as he always did. Emerald skin. Red mask. Green eyes. Giant shell. Yep. Everything appeared to be in order, but Raphael knew something had shifted. Not being able to pinpoint it only made him more antsy.

Deciding to await his brothers' arrival would be easier if he had something nonliving to distract him, the sai-wielding terrapin left his room to watch TV. He switched it on and didn't even change the channel before diverting his attention to his demanding T-Phone. Leonardo had sent him about a dozen text messages clearly describing their oldest brother's full on obsessive panic-ridden state in a way only emicons and one syllable words could deliver.

Raphael rolled his eyes and was debating smashing his phone when the TV caught his attention, "_Authorities are currently investigating the massive disturbance at New York City's Time Square this evening when hundreds of individuals simultaneously collapsed. Paramedics are baffled that so many were affected when all preliminary tests have shown no signs of toxins or any obvious changes to air quality. What is more mysterious is that after being unconscious for approximately thirty minutes, all victims awoke apparently in good health. Experts suggest…"_

Raphael stopped breathing as he stared at the screen while the brunette reporter interviewed one of the "victims." Hundreds of people had suddenly fainted. Tonight. In Times Square. Right when Raphael had gotten his second wind. What was worse was that even though he had never seen any of the affected individuals, he knew them all. Raphael only needed to look at the person to suddenly find his head reeling with memories and feelings that were not his. Feelings that he had gained while "drinking," but was too lost in his bliss to notice. He now felt like a walking diary.

When the turtle heard voices at the Lair's entrance he briskly flicked the TV off before any of his brothers could be given this vital clue to the source of his newfound "abilities." Moments later, Raphael found himself face-to-face with a very livid Leonardo, "What. The. Hell. Raph. Do you have any idea how worried we've been? We thought you had plummeted to your death! Then by some crazy miracle you magically reappear here?"

Raphael folded his arms. His mood was steadily deteriorating with every minute that passed from the moment of his last drink. He growled, "Look Leo it wasn't like I planned it."

Leonardo was not so easily satisfied, "Raph you have five seconds to tell us what the shell is going on!"

The red-clad turtle stood up and faced his brother, "Back off Leo. It's none of your business! Everything's fine!"

Both Leonardo and Raphael's heads snapped when Michelangelo piped up, "Dude you're kidding right? First, you've been acting weird all day. Second, you totally pulled some serious superhero-esc moves on us. Third, you freaking teleported across the city! Like seriously who hooked you up with these new moves?"

Donatello broke in, "It has something to do with that altar doesn't it?"

Leonardo jumped onto this brother's idea, "That guy he did something to you didn't he?"

By this point, Raphael had deduced that whatever was happening to him did indeed have something to do with what occurred in the warehouse the previous night. However, knowing the source did not make him feel any better; especially when he had all three of his brothers staring at him. All this attention was making him uncomfortable. That combined with the News broadcast and the incessantly droning threads were starting to make him panic, forcing Raphael to put on an aggressive defense, "Damn it! Would you guys just drop it! Look you're fine. I'm fine. Everybody's fine. SO WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?"

Leonardo hissed, "The problem Raphael is that we don't understand what's happening to you! It could be dangerous!"

Raphael thought darkly, "_You don't know the half of it."_ Instead he snarled, "What are you? My mother?"

That had his elder brother's hackles raised, "No you ass! I just don't want you to get hurt!"

Michelangelo snickered to Donatello, "After the beating Raph just gave us I think Leo's got it backwards."

Their Leader whirled on the youngest, "Shut up Mikey!"

Raphael slid in front of Michelangelo, "Leave him out of this Leo!"

Leonardo raised his hands in exasperation, "He can defend himself Raph!"

The red-clad turtle snapped, "This isn't about him Leo!"

The turtle before he glowered, "Yes it is! It's about all of us! Don't you get that anything that happens to you affects us all Raphael?" He grazed his eyes over his three younger brothers before continuing, "Doesn't anyone understand why I'm worried?"

Donatello managed to quell the storm slightly with his calm voice, "He has a point Raph. We need to figure this out."

Raphael closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He was rapidly developing a pounding headache. His eyes opened to see three concerned pairs of eyes and three alluring threads before him. The turtle found himself consciously struggling not to touch them and forced himself to fold his arms tightly against his plastron before sinking into the couch. Michelangelo sunk down beside his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You ok bro? You don't look so good."

It was instantaneous. Despite his attempts to stop it, Raphael found himself drinking from his little brother's energy. The moment Michelangelo's hand touched his skin it was as if a conduit was opened and nothing could stop the flow. Raphael did not have the discipline to tear away from his brother's hand, but thankfully Michelangelo did. A second later, the youngest turtle had flinched away and flung himself away from his older brother gasping, "Whoa!"

Michelangelo retreated to the end of the couch and cradled his hand as though it had been burned. His breathing was laboured and dark circles had appeared under his eyes. Raphael stared in horror at his little brother while Leonardo and Donatello's eyes kept flicking back and forth between the two brothers in confusion. The petrified silence was broken by Michelangelo, "Raph what did you do to me?"

Raphael found himself inching away, "Mikey I… It was an accident…"

Donatello responded, "What happened? Would someone please explain what just happened?"

But it was obvious. In the brief moment Michelangelo had touched Raphael, the older brother had relieved his craving and fatigue at the expense of the younger. The drained reptile cried, "He… He did something! It was like he zapped the energy right out of me!"

All eyes were once again on Raphael who was feeling rather hysterical. Leonardo took a step toward his immediate younger brother, "Raph – "

Raphael jumped up and bellowed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Leonardo withdrew his hand as though his brother had slapped him. Raphael saw the wounded look in his elder brother's eyes, "Leo…"

The blue-banded turtle replied, "Raph we just want to help you."

His sai-wielding sibling jumped up and violently shook his head, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Before the remaining turtles could blink they heard a door slam shut. Raphael had retreated to the one place he prayed could still provide him some sanctuary. Unfortunately, the volatile turtle was all too aware of the blood red threads of his brothers penetrating the walls of his bedroom. His eyes watered to see one of the threads dimmer than the others. He knew it was Michelangelo's.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I still do not own TMNT, but continue to be forever grateful for their creation! Thanks for reading and reviewing this wonderful bunny of mine =) This chapter's short, but hopefully has the desired effect...**

**To my lovely reviewers (sorry I meant to do this last chapter, but instead decided I just wanted to go to bed):**

**Raigon: Thanks for both your comments! First, you will find out what is happening soon so hopefully you can hang on for one more chapter =) and yeah… things are only going to get worse (as you will read below).**

**Guest: I'm going to say both. I'd go into more detail, but I don't want to give anything away ;)**

V.

_He was so hungry. _

Michelangelo's thread had not given him much of a respite. He wanted to feel bliss again. He wanted to be free of this craving. Yet, only minutes after shutting himself into his room, his incessant brothers were pounding on his door bringing their threads along to taunt him. To mock him. To dare him.

Several times in the last few minutes he had to physically stop one of his hands from reaching out to pluck those strings. He even sat on his hands, but it still wasn't enough. He had to keep reminding himself that the threads were not a delicious cherry red, but the crimson red of his brothers' lifeblood.

_But he was so hungry…_

Raphael knew he was losing it. He had to get away from his brothers soon or risk devouring them from the other side of his bedroom door.

He found himself laughing manically. Years of Ninjutsu training and Raphael wouldn't need an ounce of it to dispatch his brothers from the comfort of his bed. He vaguely wondered if Donatello would remind him of honeysuckle as Michelangelo did or if he would manage to carry the odour of pencil shavings to his grave. Would Leonardo's thread fill him more with visions of Space Heroes or meditation? Would they be the ones to satiate his hunger?

_So hungry… _

Yet again Raphael grabbed his right hand with his left as he bit harshly down on the inside of his cheek. Although the pain drew him back to the present, the pooling of blood on his tongue only further reminded him of his self-deprivation. He shook his head violently trying to clear the thoughts from his mind and tightly locked his hands together behind his back. It made him sick that the delicate muscles of his fingers were all that stood between his hunger and his brothers' end.

They were still pounding on the door. That dying part of him screamed at the terror in their voices as they cried for him to emerge. He wanted so badly to open his door and fall in their arms and have everything be alright again. Sadly, with each passing moment that part of him was becoming harder and harder to hear. There were too many voices drowning it out: the threads of his family, the threads of those above, and most powerful of all, the growling of his hunger.

_His hunger… _

He rose from the mattress and tilted his head regarding the closed door curiously. Why had he pushed his dresser in front of it again? Glinting strands of red light caught his attention. Right. It was because of him, but he knew physical barriers could no longer protect the turtles on the other side. Raphael only had to close his eyes and think of the hallway adjoining the siblings' rooms.

When he reappeared facing the backs of his hysterical brothers Raphael could not help but chuckle, "Look at that. Food that delivers itself."

His smile widened further as the three reptiles before him froze. Slowly the turtles simultaneously turned to face what was no longer their brother but their nightmare. Raphael delighted in the terror lurking so close to the surface of each pair of eyes. The insanity of the situation was only emphasized by Donatello being the first to speak, "Did he just say what I think he said?"

Michelangelo whispered into Donatello's ear, "Dude, the crazy scale just shot up like a million points."

The brown-eyed turtle glanced at the younger, "More like a billion Mikey. His eyes are glowing!"

Raphael raised an eye ridge in surprise, "Are they?"

The brothers exchanged nervous looks. Leonardo finally seemed to gather the courage to speak, "Uh Raph… What's going on?"

The now glowing-eyed turtle smiled again at his elder brother's discomfort, "What's wrong Leo? You scared?"

The blue-clad brother swallowed, "I'm not scared of you Raphael."

Raphael laughed. His voice echoed through the Lair as he reappeared inches before Leonardo's face, "Really? You should be."

The red-clad reptile's heart raced in excitement at the look of horror that his big brother had failed to conceal. The only thing better was the thought of how good his thread would feel.

_So hungry..._

Raphael went to reach for his brother's light and froze. Behind his back his fingers were still knotted together.

Such delicate muscles... But they were enough.

Raphael felt the colour drain from his face. Stumbling backwards he cried, "Shit. I'm so sorry Leo! I… I have to go."

He closed his eyes and the second before he vanished he heard Leonardo shout, "RAPH! WAIT!" but he was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

"Where'd he go? Where'd he go?" Michelangelo cried as he spun in a circle searching for his missing brother.

Both Leonardo and Donatello wanted to comfort their younger brother, but they too were glancing around nervously trying to determine where Raphael would reappear next. Michelangelo continued to squeal in terror as he latched onto the nearest brother's arm, "Guys I'm freaking out here!"

Donatello half-heartedly tried to dislodge the smaller turtle, but his own fear kept him from successfully prying the younger off, "It's ok Mikey. Raph's probably just messing with us."

"No he's not! He's lost it Don! You heard him, he thinks we're food! Turtle McNuggets!"

Leonardo tried to quell his own churning gut by summoning his best leader voice, "We need to figure out what's going on, but first we need to find him. Mikey, you check the bedrooms, Don you check the lab, and I'll check the dojo."

The purple-clad turtle winced as the iron-clad grip on his arm tightened, "No way Leo! You remember the Squirrelenoids. Splitting up is the worst idea!"

"Mikey," the elder huffed, "Raphael is not a Squirrelenoid. He's our brother! It'll be fine."

"He may as well be! He was totally ready to chow down on you!"

"He was not! He was just being Raph."

"Stop being all brave Leo! You totally almost wet your shell when he pulled his magic act on you!"

"I did not!"

"Guys!" The two arguing brothers turned their attention to their brother who was currently examining the screen of his T-phone, "He's not here."

The two spoke simultaneously, "How do you know?"

Donatello ignored the two's fiery glare-off and continued calmly, "He texted Leo earlier so I figured maybe there was a chance he kept his phone on him," He raised the screen to them, "He did. He's at the docks."

"See, I told you nothing good ever happens at the docks!"

Leonardo hissed, "Not now Mikey! Why would he go there? The sun is up, which means there's probably a ton of…" His eyes widened in realization, "humans… around… Oh shell…"

"Hah! See you totally are thinking the same thing! He's just being Raph my shell! He's at an all you can eat buffet right now!"

The oldest turtle valiantly tried to hold his ground, "I'm not thinking that! I'm just worried about him being seen!"

Michelangelo snorted, "Come on Leo! Just admit it!"

"Admit what?" asked a voice that did not belong to Leonardo.

Michelangelo continued, "That Raph's become a total glowing-eyed turtle-munching lunatic! EEP! Ma-Master Splinter wh-what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing Michelangelo, but what is more concerning to me is your statement regarding Raphael."

Leonardo swallowed trying to alleviate his nausea under his Sensi's penetrating stare, "Uh well you see Sensi… Raphael is… He is… Honestly, I have no idea."

"You have no idea or you are afraid to admit the truth?"

The blue-clad turtle rubbed the back of his head, "Can I say both?"

Splinter nodded prompting Leonardo to continue, "He's been acting strange all day. You saw him this morning, he was downright chipper!"

Donatello mumbled, "Maybe because he kicked all three of our shells at once…"

The tallest turtle silenced under their Sensi's glare and Leonardo forged on, "Yeah he did that too, and uh he did it again when we went looking for him later. Except it wasn't right Sensi."

Splinter frowned, "How so?"

Michelangelo blurted, "He had like super moves Sensi! Like super speed and super strength and super kick-my-brothers' shells to Shanghai skills!"

The rat turned his attention back to the eldest, "Which means?"

Donatello replied first, "Pretty much what Mikey said. He took us all out in about three seconds flat."

Leonardo snapped, "No he didn't! We almost had him and then… Then he… He…"

"He grabbed at the air again, remember?" Donatello mumbled.

Michelangelo gasped, "He was going to do that with Leo too… And when I touched him... It was like he drained my energy or something."

Splinter stroked the whiskers of his long beard, "And you are concerned he may be doing something similar to the humans above?"

Leonardo sighed defeated, "Hai Sensi."

Their Father nodded, "Then you know what you must do my sons. You must subdue your brother before he can do more damage."

Donatello lifted his eyes warily to his Father, "Sensi, I think I have something that may work. I designed it to tranquilize the Kraang, but it should be effective on Raphael as well."

"Then go my sons," they turned to leave, "but be alert. I believe there are more forces at work inside your brother than his appearance suggests."

Michelangelo whispered, "Sensi… You don't think he's actually going to eat anyone do you?"

Splinter closed his eyes briefly before responding, "Physically no, but I fear what my instincts tell me is far worse."

All three turtles gave their Father worrying looks and the rat continued, "Now is not the time my sons. You must go quickly for if I am correct, the longer you delay, the more powerful your brother will be become."

They all responded, "Hai Sensi." and departed with fear in their footsteps.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but am forever grateful for their creation.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. "Love or Blood" is kind of taking over my life lol, but hopefully with this longer chapter you will forgive me. Also replies to reviews have been relocated to the bottom so things are less cluttered up here.**

Threads

VII.

_He found himself weightlessly floating over the city's skyline. The buildings and streets below continuously winked in and out of focus as though covered in a veil of water. Even in this strange world the threads were present. He could see no one, but he was not alone._

_In his peripheral vision an ethereal mass materialized. It took no solid shape, no recognizable form, but he knew it was regarding him. Another pang of hunger resounded through him and he looked longingly at the threads. His attention was drawn to the mist, "You need to feed."_

_He frowned at the being. He had heard no noise, but could feel its words slither into his thoughts, "Who are you?"_

_His skin crawled at its chuckle, "Avoiding it will not make it go away."_

_The images of the earlier News broadcast made him growl, "I'm not stupid. I know what happens when I touch them."_

_"Do you?"_

_He snapped, "It will kill them!"_

_"No one died before."_

_"Not yet!"_

_He could feel the being's penetrating gaze, "You need to feed."_

_"If you think I'm going to kill my brothers you're nuts!"_

_It laughed again, "Surely you do not regard the millions of mortals in this city to all be your brothers?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_It regarded him shrewdly, "Then what is the problem? Feed on the others."_

_Raphael growled, "What's the problem!? The problem is that I have no right to harm anyone!"_

_"That didn't stop you before." _

_"That was different. Now I know what I can do… I'm… I'm eating… their…"_

_It finished for him, "Their souls."_

_Raphael's hands covered his face, "God… So that's it? I'm eating their souls?"_

_The being seemed entirely unconcerned by his plight, "You have not consumed an entire soul. You have merely tasted. You would not be struggling with your hunger as much as you are if you had, but it does not matter. Whether you delay the inevitable by slowly torturing yourself with starvation or devour legions at once, the end result will be the same."_

_He dragged his hands from his face, "What result?"_

_Raphael felt as though the being was becoming impatient with his ignorance, "Either way you will transform."_

_If the turtle didn't feel so exhausted he would have released all his temper's fury on the cloud before him, but instead all he could do was utter, "Transform?"_

_"You are wasting time."_

_Then the being began to dissolve and Raphael panicked, "Wait!? You haven't told me anything!"_

_It did not stop fading, "You need to feed."_

_"I will not!"_

_What was left of it hissed, "Would you risk accidently feeding on your brothers' souls?"_

_"That can happen?"_

_It laughed before finally vanishing, "It already did."_

Raphael opened his eyes in the corner of the warehouse where he had been hiding. He had thought meditating would help clear his mind and alleviate his cravings, but now he was more confused and even hungrier. However, what was most disconcerting to him was that three red strings were growing in intensity. Raphael cursed.

His brothers were coming.

Earlier, after reappearing at one of the many warehouses lining the docks, for several minutes all Raphael could do was breathe heavily while trying to cope with what was happening to him. He was obviously changing and whatever was happening was threatening to take away his mental stability. He had almost lost it in the Lair, and even though he was not willing to trust the being who had just appeared before him, Raphael knew it had a point. He had accidently fed off of Michelangelo and he knew the longer he went without a meal, the more likely he was to fully lose it. He loathed the very thought, but deep down, he knew if he was to save his brothers from himself he would have to quench his craving.

And he had to do it soon.

His eyes examined the multitude of threads connecting him to thousands of bodies. Hordes of humans doing what they could to make a living. Men and women tolling away, eagerly waiting to return to their families once another day of honest work was done. Either Raphael fed on them or devoured his brothers.

Great.

The being had said the best relief would come from him consuming an entire soul, but that just sounded… So… So wrong… So evil… Raphael knew that no matter what, he could not let that happen.

He tilted his head at the strings. Maybe the key was to feed on enough different energies at once? Maybe if he fed on enough individuals then not only would he not kill anyone, but maybe even prevent another mass collapse?

It was the only immediate solution he could think of, and Raphael decided if he had to feed, he'd rather do it while he was still himself. As it was, just after regaining control he found his mind beginning to slip away again, and so Raphael began collecting threads.

He pulled from as many different directions as he could and when his hands became full, he twisted the strands into cords, and when the cords became thick, he twisted them into ropes. After dutifully plucking hundreds of different strings, Raphael had successfully managed to weave one large golden cable. Now it was time to see if his theory would work. He took a deep breath and wrapped his hands around it.

His body immediately went on fire. So much energy was suddenly pouring into him that his mind was reeling in a whirlwind of voices and visions. He careened through an emotional rollercoaster paining over lost loved ones while elating at proposals and promotions. He was subconsciously aware that he was now surrounded by a veritable cyclone of rainbow iridescence. He held on for as long as he could and finally when he thought his head would burst, the cable began to dim. Quickly he released the threads from their binds before any irreparable damage was done.

Raphael sunk to his knees and for a few minutes was paralyzed in elated ecstasy. All he could do was listen to his laboured breathing while feeling slowly flowed back into his limbs. Finally he stood up, and was thrilled to discover he was now feeling infinitely better than he had five minutes ago. Not only was his hunger alleviated, but his body bristled with raw power. He slowly moved between piles of crates while basking in the shocks of blissful energy that came with each step. That alone was amazing, but Raphael's true relief came feeling that he was no longer struggling for control. His hunger was appeased and his mind was his.

He glanced at the three red threads he had dutifully left out of his weavings. His brothers were getting close. Basking in his after-feeding high, Raphael wandered to a nearby window and glanced outside. Before his eyes even began to scan the horizon, he felt his gut clench. All over the ground lay bodies. Hundreds and hundreds of human bodies.

Raphael froze in horror as his mind took in what he had done. Frantically, he teleported to an unconscious man laying at the entryway of the building across from his hideout, and miraculously Raphael managed to find the man's pulse. The turtle exhaled an immense sigh of relief while examining the thread leading from the man's body. It was dull, but still glowing, which meant that he and the others (he quickly examined the other threads to make sure) would probably wake up in about half-an-hour just like his last victims in Times Square. His relief was cut short however by the sound of an incoming motor. The turtle immediately vanished to reappear out of sight from the street just as the Shell Raiser pulled into view.

While he silently watched the vehicle park and his brothers pile out from the converted railway car, Raphael could not help but bear a ghost of a smile. He still was incredibly anxious about his situation, but at least he had finally managed to gain a brief respite from his hunger. Frankly, he was elated to no longer have to consciously restrain himself from touching his siblings' strings. The memory of his terror at accidently devouring Michelangelo's energy was still very fresh. Now that he finally had respite from his cravings, Raphael found himself being overcome by the impulse to be with his family again. Yet, he hesitated when he saw Leonardo interrogate Donatello, "Don, is he dead?"

While Donatello cautiously approached one of the unconscious humans, Michelangelo nervously played with his chucks, "Guys I'm getting some seriously bad jube jube vibes here!"

Donatello began searching for a pulse while Leonardo hissed, "Calm down Mikey!"

Michelangelo was not pacified, "Dude there are dead guys everywhere! How do you expect me to be calm!"

Donatello sighed in relief to snap at the younger, "Quiet Mikey! Leo this one at least is still alive. I think he's just unconscious."

"So the others?" Leonardo frowned.

"I'd have to check."

Raphael didn't want them to waste time. He could see the threads growing brighter by the second and did not want his brothers risking being exposed when the humans awoke. He reappeared beside Michelangelo while his other brothers crouched over another patient. The younger squealed, "Eep!"

Without even looking Leonardo and Donatello hushed, "Shhh Mikey!"

Raphael shrugged apologetically to the younger who was continuing to stare at the red-clad brother as though the devil himself was before him. Michelangelo cried in a voice pitched higher than normal, "Uh Leo I have a question."

The elder still did not look up, "What Mikey?"

"How are we going to sneak up on a guy who can teleport the instant he senses us coming?"

Leonardo groaned, "Do we have to do this now Mikey?!"

Raphael smirked, "I've been wondering that myself Leo. How do you plan on sneaking up on me?"

Both brothers whirled around in shock, but Leonardo did not let that faze him. In the same smooth movement, he drew his tranquilizer and fired a dart at his second oldest brother. It was a perfect shot and would have pierced the turtle's exposed arm, but before the needle met its mark, the mutant's reflexes intervened. Raphael examined his tiny catch while ignoring the dropped jaws of his brothers, "Wow, were you seriously going to tranq me Leo?"

Leonardo spluttered while gesturing around, "What do you want me to do Raph? You killed all these innocent people!" He prepared to fire another shot, "Brother or not, you have to be stopped!"

Once again Raphael blithely caught the dart out of the air and in annoyance snapped at his older brother, "Quit being an idiot Leo. None of them are dead. They'll probably be good to go in like twenty minutes, so chill!"

Apparently neither Donatello nor Leonardo felt like listening to reason as they both shot at their red-clad brother simultaneously. This time Raphael didn't bother catching the darts. Instead he disappeared so that the tranquilizer-filled projectiles harmlessly shattered on a nearby brick wall. Before the turtles could fire another round, Raphael reappeared to forcibly pull the guns from his brothers' arms. He chuckled darkly at how easy it was to disarm them, "Geez you guys should think about hitting the weights more."

In his obvious embarrassment at being so easily relieved of his weapon Leonardo hissed, "At least I'm not draining people's energy!"

Raphael quirked an eye ridge as he effortlessly snapped the rifles in half, "Would you rather have a sane brother or the guy you saw at the Lair earlier? Because I either I feed," he nodded towards the unconscious man, "or you get that psycho."

Leonardo balked, "Wha-What?"

The turtle sighed as he dropped the now useless weapons, "Something's happening to me Leo, and whatever it is, I don't think I can stop it." He glanced at the only armed turtle left, "Don't even think about it Mikey. I'll catch it and break it before you can count to three."

The orange clad turtle squeaked and lowered the barrel, "Please don't."

"Then don't try to tranq me."

Donatello was the first to recover from Raphael's earlier statement, "So what is happening to you, and why can't we stop it?"

Said turtle shrugged, "Hell if I know, and it's what my gut's telling me."

"Wait." All the turtles directed their attention to Leonardo, "So not only can you not tell us what's happening, but you are already admitting defeat because _your gut_ told you?!"

Raphael cast his eyes downward, "Well that and uh… Someone told me."

The eldest was becoming more exasperated by the second, "WHO? You were talking to the humans?!"

"No I wasn't," Raphael growled, "It was from a dream or vision or something! This cloud thing told me that whether I fed or not I was still going to transform, and by not feeding I was wasting time."

"And you didn't think to ask for details?!"

The red-clad turtle replied sarcastically, "No Leo! I thought it would be fun to transform into God-knows-what while I run around feeding on people's souls just for the heck of it! Of course I asked! It didn't tell me!"

Michelangelo cried diverting the conversation his way, "WHAT?! YOU'VE BEEN EATING SOULS!?"

Raphael took a step towards his youngest brother, "Mikey…"

The smallest turtle jumped away, his eyes wide with fear, "IS THAT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!?"

The guilty turtle froze and reached a hand out to his brother, "Listen Mike –"

His baby brother practically screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU SOUL-SUCKING VAMPIRE!"

In hurt at his brother's words and look of terror, Raphael shouted back, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! THIS IS WHY I HAD TO COME UP HERE AND DO THIS SO I DON'T FUCKING FEED ON YOU GUYS BY MISTAKE!"

His three brothers merely stared at him in silent revulsion, and at that moment all Raphael wanted to do was curl up in his shell in shame. He looked down to see one of the unbroken darts resting near his toes. It wasn't a difficult decision. As he reached to pick it up he murmured, "Fine. Put me to sleep and keep me asleep. That way I can't do any more damage."

Raphael jammed the needle into his arm and as the film of unconsciousness blurred his vision, the last voice he heard did not belong to his brothers but that of another, "Hello reptiles." 

**A/N Thanks for reading guys! Oh and uh sorry for the cliffhanger... **

**To my lovely reviews:**

**Raigon: My intention was for Master Splinter's motivation for his actions to be a result of A) Crazy altar stuff happened the night before that he doesn't fully understand and is concerned about B) Raphael having unnatural butt-kicking powers in morning training and at Times Square C) His three remaining sons being freaked out (Leo and Don are still on the fence about what's going on and yes, Mikey is just being Mikey). **

**So basically Splinter's concerned and knows Raphael must be doing something (he didn't explicitly say he agreed with Michelangelo), and just wants his son back so they can figure stuff out. **

**All that said, when I reread the chapter I still agree that I really could have written Splinter much better so I apologize for that. Hopefully I will do a better job with his later appearances. Thanks so much for the constructive feedback. I really appreciate it! =)**

**Guest: Thank-you and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting!**

**mikeysgirl228: Thank-you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Guest: Sorry for the late update! I agree I too have a weak spot for super powers + Raph. These kinds of stories definitely make the insane fantastical writer in me delighted. Thanks for reviewing =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I still do not own TMNT, but I am eternally grateful for their existence! Also this happens after the Leonardo learns Karai is Miwa, but before his brothers figure out the truth. Just FYI.**

**Thanks for reading! **

Threads

VIII.

_He was back above the skyline. The ethereal entity was there and was not pleased, "What are you doing?"_

_But Raphael was in no mood for a lecture, "I'm done! My brothers hate me, and I'm going to slowly go insane unless I do the thing that makes them repulsed by me. This is the only solution!"_

_"Cease this foolishness. Do you not realize once the transformation is complete such substances will have no effect on you? Already the chemical in your body has almost been purged."_

_The turtle groaned in frustration, "You cannot be serious!"_

_"I have no reason to be anything but serious. You are wasting time. You must claim your retainers."_

_He was getting tired of being left it in the dark, "My what?"_

_"Your retainers."_

_Raphael's anger was beginning to boil over, "Alright buddy, you better tell me what the hell is going on."_

_"I am telling you."_

_He snapped, "No you're not! You keep giving me half answers! What's this transformation you keep talking about? These retainers? And who the hell are you?"_

_He did not like the condescending look directed at him, "I do not understand why my Master chose you."_

_Raphael held back a string of curses at its less-than-satisfying response, "Your Master?"_

_It replied for the first time in a respectful tone, "The Soul Collector."_

_A shiver ran through his spine, "The what? What the hell does a "Soul Collector" want with me?_

_It looked at him disdainfully, "Not "a" Soul Collector," "The" Soul Collector. The deity who acts as a conduit for all souls passing from this life to the next."_

_"So where does the collecting come in?"_

_The being appeared wary, "The Soul Collector consumes the disfigured souls that can no longer be allowed to continue in the karmic cycle. They are the souls of the corrupt and cruel whose evil throw off the delicate balance."_

_Raphael did not like where this was going, "And what happens after they've been consumed?"_

_Piercing invisible eyes bore into Raphael, "After processing, the fractured pieces are melted down into neutral energy within either The Soul Collector or his retainers."_

_A spear of ice jabbed into his heart, "Retainers… You said I need retainers."_

_"I did."_

_He began to panic, "Wait! I thought you said The Soul Collector needed retainers."_

_It continued in an unsettlingly calm demeanor, "I did. Soon you will be the new reincarnation of my Master, The Soul Collector. Even as we speak your body is undergoing a physical metamorphosis. Your mortal shell will fall away to be replaced by an immortal body."_

* * *

><p>Tiger Claw smirked, "Hello reptiles."<p>

Leonardo's eyes flicked over the landscape before him trying to piece together a make-shift strategy to get them out of this mess. The first thing he considered was the unconscious reptile beside him. The blue-clad turtle could not decide if Raphael tranquilizing himself had been a good or a bad thing. It was good because now they didn't have to worry about capturing their now frighteningly powerful brother. It was bad because Raphael could no longer help them with their current predicament, and considering the red-clad turtle's new abilities, the fight would definitely be weighed differently than it was now if he were awake.

Frankly, the odds didn't look so good. Problem one was that a throng of Foot-Bots now blocked their access to the Shell Raiser. Problem two lay in escaping without leaving an unconscious Raphael in the Foot's clutches. Leonardo was more than a little nervous about whatever was happening to his brother, but he was still his brother. He would rather have a living breathing monster sibling than a dead one. However, all that was water under the bridge considering Tiger Claw, Fish Face, and Rahzar were now standing before them with deadly intent. Leonardo didn't even bother factoring in the team's exhaustion from staying up all night. It was just too depressing.

He sighed. Apparently it was just one of those days. Still the currently-not-so-fearless leader put on a brave front, "Since when do you guys hang out during the daytime? I thought you liked the dark so you wouldn't have to see each other's ugly faces."

"Joke all you want little one," Tiger Claw scowled, "Your childish jeers will not save you."

Leonardo drew his katana to deflect a harsh blow from the tiger mutant's own blade. While dodging another strike he shouted orders to his brothers, "Don you hold off Fish Face and Rahzar. Mikey you get Raph under cover!"

Michelangelo loudly objected, "No way I'm touching him bro! I'm not getting any more of my soul drained thank-you very much."

"Now what's this about soul-draining?"

* * *

><p><em>Raphael exploded, "WHAT!? SO AFTER YOU TRANSFORM ME, I'M GOING TO BE STUCK AS A SOUL-EATING MONSTER FOREVER!?"<em>

_"You are wrong," It continued as though it were reprimanding an impudent child, "The Soul Collector is a god not a monster. You will be an immortal being whose role is imperative to the functioning of this plane, and I am not responsible. My Master chose you, not me. I am merely The Soul Collector's herald. Since the beginning of time I have served each incarnation of my Master, and I will continue to do so for all eternity."_

_The turtle was flabbergasted. How the hell did falling in the way of that wacko's knife equate him to becoming a god? "Wait, so if you serve me then stop this!"_

_It responded flatly, "No."_

_Raphael scowled, "Why not? I thought you signed up for this gig for eternity!"_

_"I serve The Soul Collector, which is not yet you. I currently have no Master. I am only acting on my former Master's orders until your transformation is complete." _

_Raphael snapped, "What if I don't want to be The Fucking Soul Collector?"_

_He tried not to be intimidated by the glare he felt being aimed at him from his choice of words, "You have no choice. My Master chose you and you will fulfill his wishes."_

_The red-clad turtle pinched his eyes closed in irritation, "Alright, fine. Say I accept this job."_

_"You have no alternative."_

_"Fuck fine," Raphael cursed, "I become The Soul Collector. How do I claim these retainers?"_

_"The Soul Collector marks his retainers with both his essence and his blood thereby irrevocably binding them to him. Then they too will become immortal in order to protect you at all costs. That includes feeding you."_

_The turtle tilted his head in question, "Feeding me?"_

_"If you do not feed, then your retainers will automatically be drawn to you so that you will have no choice but to feed on their essence. That is why you must complete your claim to them by marking them with you blood and thereby extend your immortality into them. Otherwise every time you hunger, you will put them in peril, which apparently will be a problem since you irrationally refuse to properly nourish yourself."_

_Raphael hissed, "I'm not being irrational! It's called not wanting to be a monster!"_

_"I will not tell you again," the red-clad reptile found his heart racing a little more quickly under the being's fury, "The Soul Collector is not a monster! He is a god!"_

_Still Raphael stood his ground, "Hey! I may not be your boss yet, but I'm pretty sure your last Master wouldn't want you speaking to his reincarnation like that!"_

_It barked, "My Master also would not approve of his heir idiotically starving himself and thereby delaying the inevitable!"_

_Inwardly he smiled knowing he had at last gotten under the herald's skin – smoke or whatever – and continued coolly, "Then I guess we're at an impasse."_

_Raphael swore he heard the thing snort, "Indeed."_

_They endured each other's awkward silence for a few moments before the turtle tried a different approach, "So… Uh how exactly do I give someone my essence?'_

_Its tone was icy, "You are already familiar with the process."_

_"I am?"_

_It sighed, "Is that not why you gave your essence to your brothers? Are they not the ones you wish to be your retainers?"_

_"So what I did earlier when I dyed their threads red and what happened to Michelangelo…?"_

_"You began the marking process and so when you became hungry, your brother fed you."_

_Unsurprisingly Raphael lost his temper again, "BUT I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!?"_

_The being's otherworldly mist swirled in agitation, "Was it not? If you had just fed on the other mortals in this city you would not have drawn your brother to you in such a manner."_

_"So because I was trying to keep track of their threads to protect them, I accidently claimed them as my retainers, and now I can kill them just by touching them!?"_

_The herald continued, "You only put mortals' lives, including your brothers, at risk by overfeeding on them, which will only happen if you continue to starve yourself." _

_Raphael's mind was spinning, "Bu-But I had just fed off of hundreds of people in Times Square and was still starving! I'm going to have to feed constantly to keep up or risk killing my brothers!"_

_"It does take much energy for the process to complete. You will be pleased to know that once your transformation is finished, your energy requirements will significantly diminish thereby allowing you to no longer require regular nourishment. However, until you drench your brothers' threads in your blood, there will still be no guarantee of their safety."_

_The being's explanation did relieve Raphael slightly, but he still was wary, "Ok so I do this blood thing and claim my brothers as my retainers so I don't accidently kill them. So is that it? They just are my immortal backup food source?"_

_"That is their minor role. Their true role will be to purify the souls you collect."_

_He frowned, "Why them and not me?"_

_For the first time, the being sounded remorseful, "Because your sanity is paramount."_

* * *

><p>"Now what's this about soul-draining?" Leonardo felt his gut clench at the sound of Karai's voice. He hadn't seen her earlier, "He doesn't look different."<p>

Tucking under Tiger Claw's punch, the blade-wielding turtle caught a glimpse of Karai standing very close to Raphael's still form. Leonardo knew Michelangelo had a point. Their brother could very well drain their energy if someone touched him now or he might not, but there was no way to know for sure. Leonardo also knew Splinter would kill him if he let Raphael drain – accident or not – his daughter's soul. He mentally cursed at his lack of control over the situation and cried to Karai as she began to crouch to further inspect his brother, "Don't touch him Karai! He's dangerous!"

She smirked, "What's he gonna do? Snore me to death?"

Tiger Claw took advantage of Leonardo's distraction to slice a deep cut through the turtle's forearm below the elbow joint. In both pain and exasperation he hissed, "I'm serious Karai! It's a bad idea!"

"You are hardly the best judge of that Leo." She chuckled, "Who's out in broad daylight where a Foot scout could easily spot and report you?"

Donatello cried in pain and Leonardo saw from the corner of his eye his purple-clad brother sink to his knees after taking a crushing hit from Rahzar in the leg. Meanwhile Michelangelo's speed was failing him under the ninja masses. There was just too many of them, and before Leonardo could defend his actions, Tiger Claw kicked him hard in the stomach. Even with his plastron's protection the tiger's strength had allowed him to land a crippling blow.

* * *

><p><em>Raphael's heart choked, "My sanity…?"<em>

_"Your retainers' sole purpose is to protect you. Obviously your immortality will protect you physically, but psychologically you are at risk. Together, the twisted souls removed from the karmic cycle and the incessant call of the realm's souls, good and bad, will constantly threaten your mental stability. Your retainers will be your filter and your shield. In exchange for your sanity, they instead will slowly go insane."_

_"FUCK THAT! There's no way I'm letting my brothers sacrifice their sanity for me!"_

_It continued nonchalantly, "You do not have a choice. The Soul Collector must have retainers."_

_Raphael cried, "Then I'll pull my essence from my brothers and choose someone else!"_

_"You cannot. Once you marked them you entered them into an unbreakable contract. It cannot be undone."_

_The turtle wanted to punch something in frustration, "So by trying to save my brothers from me, I condemned them?"_

_"It is a great honour to serve The Soul Collector. Your brothers should be pleased."_

_The herald's high-and-mighty tone was not helping Raphael's temper, "No they shouldn't! They'll go insane because of me!"_

_"Do you not understand? The Soul Collector is the only being who can guide this realm's souls and maintain the karmic balance. If his sanity is lost, this world will die. Would you rather see your brothers perish while you live on forever knowing it was your mistake that killed them?"_

_"Then I'll just have to do everything I can to keep them from receiving these "damaged" souls."_

_"Others before you have tried and failed." The being's voice was full of condescension, "You will be no different."_

_The turtle found a hole in the pompous cloud's argument, "If they failed, then why is the world still intact?"_

_It was unperturbed, "Gods can kill other gods. The past Soul Collectors were sentenced to execution before the realm was lost."_

_His loophole unravelled causing Raphael to deflate, "Oh… Is that what happened to the last guy?"_

_"No. He was executed for another reason."_

_"Well there's my answer." He hated how desperate he sounded," If things get rough, I'll let these god guys finish me."_

_"You still do not understand the magnitude of the power that has been bestowed upon you. Every time The Soul Collector loses his mind the realm is at tremendous risk, for there is no guarantee the current gods will be able to defeat him."_

_"Oh for the love of…" Raphael groaned in exacerbation, "Why the hell did I get chosen for this again?"_

_The being looked at the turtle as though he had said something ridiculous, "My Master would never explain himself to anyone, let alone a lowly herald. I cannot possibly understand what my Master saw in you, but I would never dare to question him."_

_"So I don't even get a say?"_

_It coldly continued, "You had your chance. After the ritual began you had one day to accept the responsibility. By touching and thereby feeding on your first soul you acknowledged the agreement."_

_Raphael raised his hands, "But I had no idea what I was doing!"_

_"You were the one who ignorantly interfered in the ceremony, so you are the one who must pay the price."_

_In a last-ditch attempt to free himself from this mess Raphael tried one last defence, "I thought your Master chose me! If I interrupted it then that means I'm the wrong guy!"_

_"My Master evidently knew you would not willingly accept the responsibility. So he put necessary events into place which would guarantee his chosen heir had no choice but to take up his mantle. You should be honoured that you were deemed fitting to bear such a responsibility."_

_In his defeat the turtle grumbled, "Honoured is not how I'd put it… This guy sounds like he was a real piece of work."_

_The being countered, "My Master merely didn't rely on chance. You would do well to learn by his example."_

_Raphael snorted, "Sure. I'll get right on that."_

* * *

><p>As Leonardo fought to regain his breath the assassin grinned, "Foolish reptiles, your carelessness is what defeats you today." He turned towards the female ninja, "Perhaps we should inject the very serum used on their brother into them?"<p>

Karai frowned, "Or we could just tie them up and take them back to Father."

Tiger Claw growled, "Learn from their mistakes cub. Better we do both than risk one of them striking when our backs are turned."

* * *

><p><em>The being appeared momentarily distracted and then turned its attention back to the red-clad turtle, "It is time you awaken."<em>

* * *

><p>Raphael opened his eyes to hear Karai's familiar voice, "One's got a broken leg, two are riddled with wounds, and one was already out when we got here. How dangerous can they be?"<p>

He narrowed his eyes from where he lay examining his brothers' red threads. The herald had already strained his temper, but seeing his brothers' strings dimmer than normal sent him over the edge. Those that had done this would pay. Raphael growled as he stood, "I'd say more than dangerous, but that's just my opinion."

Fish Face mumbled to Rahzar, "Wasn't he supposed to be out cold?"

Glowing green eyes gazed at the mutant fish's direction, "Oh I was, but apparently that stuff doesn't have quite the same punch on me as it did before, which is bad news for you because I'm not in the best of moods of right now."

It was the slightest of movements. A quick pinch at the air, and after a second Fish Face collapsed. Rahzar followed shortly thereafter. Raphael chuckled darkly, "Now who wants to go next? The girl or her kitty cat?"

Tiger Claw snarled, "You dare call me such names reptile?"

The addressed turtle smirked, "Kitty cat it is," and the mutant tiger was no longer a threat. Raphael cracked his knuckles, "Hey Karai, how long do you think it'll take me to deal with your entourage?"

Raphael thought Karai actually looked nervous, but her voice gave nothing away, "I don't know what's happened to you Raphael, but there's no way you can take out an entire army of ninja by yourself. FOOT-BOTS ATTACK!"

He ignored her comment about his changing. Raphael was not ready to address the truth behind his transformation. So instead he quipped, "I'm thinking fifteen seconds. Twenty if you include my charming personality."

The supernatural turtle didn't know what was more humorous: how effortless it was to tear apart the Foot-Bots or Karai's expression as her army of tin cans fell in a matter of seconds. His amusement only continued to grow when he discovered that he could effortlessly pull a robot apart with his bare hands and then reappear behind a new target before his first victim's parts had even finished falling to the ground. It didn't take all the sting from his conversation with the herald away, but it helped.

Finally he turned to the last soon-to-be victim. He jeered, "With them out of the way now you can have my full undivided attention."

Raphael had always admired the kunoichi's ability to sense when a battle was lost, but this time her flinging of a smoke bomb would not save her. As the cloud billowed up, he wasn't the least bit concerned. No matter how fast she ran or where she hid, Raphael would always find her. Even with his eyes closed, the turtle could find her thread. He vanished to reappear directly in her path and smiled darkly as her heels dug into the gravel to avoid smacking into his plastron, "You know Karai, it's rude to leave without saying goodbye."

Karai balked at monstrous version of Raphael she currently faced, "Wh-What happened to you?"

As he moved his green fingers to pluck Karai's golden thread he snorted, "Ah ain't that a story. Maybe I'll tell it to you if you wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN And then they were left with another cliff hanger… Bwahaha! **

**Ahem, anyways I know there was a crazy ton of info in this chapter so hopefully the way I set it up made it more digestible while not messing with the flow too much. Once again thanks for reading and I hope you all have an awesome weekend!**

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**mikeysgirl228: I did think about throwing Shredder in here. However, I feel like he only shows up for the big stuff and heading out in broad daylight on a tip just wouldn't be enough for him. **

**Guest: Yeah… You probably hate me now… Hopefully I'm at least scoring some brownie points for suspense? And I totally agree! He's the perfect turtle for it. That's why in 2k3 I was sad to see them mutate Don and not Raph in Good Genes because in vol.4 of the Mirage comics it was Raph who transformed… and it was so awesome!**

**Komnenid: Haha yeah this last chapter was definitely one of those… Hopefully it all made sense and isn't quite what you all were expecting. Although Raph isn't technically a true vampire, he still is kind of vampire-esc, which I think is waaaay better than the certain group of vampires you mentioned. I could go on for days about that, but I'd rather leave that to the fandom dueling on Tumblr. Also can I just say I'm super psyched to have recruited you to another one of my arcs! Diporae for the win! =D**


End file.
